


El, Mike, and Chief Jim Hopper.

by Elmerine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler Fluff, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler-Centric, Everyone Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Other, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmerine/pseuds/Elmerine
Summary: Despite Jim Hopper's grown fondness of Mike, he will always use scare tactics to make sure his daughter is treated right.





	El, Mike, and Chief Jim Hopper.

El, Mike, and Chief Jim Hopper.

The first time Hopper took Mike aside for a man-to-almost man chat was when El was 16. Mike had given Eleven a promise ring. Of course, Eleven sparred no details in recounting the romantic gesture to her father the second she got home from celebrating her birthday with her boyfriend. 

"He promised to love me forever, dad!" El gushed as she admired the ring that fit perfectly onto her finger. It had costed Mike two paychecks and trips to several stores as he was on the search for the perfect ring. It had a diamond heart surrounded by silver twigs. It signified the first time they met in the woods.

"Did he now?" Hopper asked, taking her hand in his to look at the jewelry. "I might have to make a run to the Wheeler residence. I'll be home soon, kid. Don't be stupid.

And just like that, the Chief was off to the other side of town.

A rather annoyed Ted Wheeler opened the door, not even bothering to greet the man before he moved to the side. "Michael! The police are here!"

Jim barely made it into the dining room before Mike came flying down the stairs. The teenage boy had always assumed the worst when Hopper came over. 

"Is El okay?" He asked, coming straight to the man he was nearly the same height as now.

"Oh, she's great. You really know how to work that charm of yours, don’t you kid?" Hopper asked, trying to hide how pleased he was with how Mike's first concern was Eleven.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Jim took a seat. The familiar aroma of Karen's cooking filled the air. He wondered if El had eaten dinner here and didn't bring any food home for him. "That ring. You didn't feel like you needed to talk to me first?"

Mike shook his head quickly. "It’s a promise ring. I don't have to ask permission. Maybe I'll ask once I propose, but that’s a strong maybe."

This was their relationship. Mike was headstrong as was Hopper. Luckily, they found common ground in their love for Eleven.

"Don't push it, Wheeler. What did you suppose this ring was going to get you? Don't try and push El into anything she doesn't-" Hopper was cut off.

"That's not what I was thinking! Not that it’s any of your business, but El and I have-" Now Hopper was covering his ears.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jim cringed at either answer. He did NOT need to know what his child was up to. "Give me a warning, next time. You know how she gets to talking and doesn't stop."

Mike Wheeler and Jim Hopper had a long way to go, but this was something.


End file.
